Enemy or Lover
by hermionewhite
Summary: This is my 1st fanfic. I hope its okay. Its about Hermione/Draco falling in love, but will their love be able to with stand the life troubles?
1. Hogwarts Letter

ENEMY OR LOVER  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hermione lay awake in her bed. She couldn't to sleep. In two weeks she would have to go to King's Cross and meet the Hogwarts Express. She thought it sounded like it was raining outside. She cursed the rain to herself, but then realized it was an owl at her window. She rushed to the window to let it in. When she let it the owl flew onto her bed. It acted as it something really important for her. Which indeed it did, she realized that it was a Hogwarts' school owl. Hermione untied the letter from it foot and let it out the window. She took the letter and sat on the bed. She didn't want to open it at first. She was now in her 7th year, and this letter would tell her whether or not she was Head Girl. She slowly opened it. She looked at and read it to herself. It said:  
  
Dear Hermione Granger,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected as the New Head Girl..  
  
The letter went on about her duties that she would be responsible for. This meant more responsibilities for her, and this excited her very much so! She wanted to scream for joy, but thought better of since it was after all two o'clock in the morning. "Finally all that hard work had off, I mean top student in the class, and everything," she said to herself. She had been a prefect last year. She had always wanted to be the Head Girl ever since her first year, and being a prefect last year mad her want to be Head Girl even more. As Hermione was sitting there thinking about being Head Girl she had a new thought come across her mind. It was something she never really thought about before now. She didn't know who the Head Boy would be. She thought maybe it was in letter and she just had just missed. So she read over letter two more times, and it didn't say who the Head Boy was. She thought to herself who it could be. Maybe it was Harry Potter. After all he had been doing well in school. He grades were a whole lot better than they had been in the past. The Hermione had another thought come through her mind that she that it was not true. Could Draco Malfoy be Head Boy? This couldn't be! Draco had teased Hermione ever since their 1st year they arrived at Hogwarts. She didn't think she could live through her 7th year if he was Head Boy. She pushed this thought far from her mind because it was beginning to make her heart. She was finally tired. So she crawled back into bed, and pulled her light blue comforter up around her, and gently fell asleep.  
  
Draco was standing at his window staring at the full moon that shown so brightly tonight. He couldn't go to sleep. He wished he could to the moon. So that no one could bother him about becoming a Death Eater. Some how he couldn't find himself able to ignore his mother's screams from his father beating her. Draco hated his father. Draco hated every part of his father even the part about him being alive. Sometimes he wished he could just kill his father for beating him and his mother, but he knew he wouldn't be able to bring himself to do it. He walked back over to his bed and sat down. He looked down at his Hogwarts letter that came earlier that day. He hadn't opened it yet. After staring at the letter a bit longer he picked it up. He looked at it again, and then opened it. He glanced over it. It said that he was the new Head Boy. He was glad of this. Well for a lot of reason. He would have his own room, and he wouldn't have to stay in the Slytherins Common Room. He was starting to not his house or any house for that matter. All the Slytherins were stupid, all the girls were sluts, and they were arrogant. He never really thought about whom the Head Girl would be it never really crossed his mine until now. He would 100 galleons that it would that mudblood Hermione Granger. He hated Granger very much, but not as much as his father. She was always hanging out with that Potter and Wealsey (Ron). He also hated Potter and Wealsey ever he met the three of them on the Hogwarts Express. He had been brought up to only befriend 'purebloods'. Even though Potter and Wealsey were pureblood they not in Malfoy's mind the 'best' wizarding families. For one the Weaslseys were not very rich. Plus they helped out muggles and mudbloods, and another they didn't follow the Dark Lord. He was getting tired, he couldn't hear his mom's scream's anymore which was a relief to him. He pulled off his t-shirt and pants to where he was just in his boxers, and laid down on the bed and went to sleep. 


	2. Hogwarts Express

Chapter 2  
  
Two weeks had already passed when Hermione woke up. She realized today she had to go to King's Cross. She got up and took a shower and got dressed. She put on a pair of jeans and a white tank top. She had to put on muggle clothes because she would defiantly stand walking into King's Cross in her Hogwarts robes. She looked at herself in the mirror once more. She had defiantly had 'grown up' over the years. She was no longer the girl who had busy hair all the time. In fact her hair had become straighter, she became a lot taller, and she gained a lot more curves. She was very pretty, probably the prettiest girl in all of Hogwarts. She brushed her hair once more, and put on some lip-gloss. Then she turned to her trunk to make sure she didn't forget anything. She was practically packed a month ago, but this didn't bother her she liked getting things done early. With one more glance at her trunk she went down stairs to tell her parents that she was ready to go. She loaded her stuff in the car, and her and her parents were off. She arrived at King's Cross about an hour later. She was about thirty minutes early. She waved by to her parents as they unloaded her stuff. "Bye, I love you, and I'll send you an owl when I get there," she called out. A few heads turned at her last comment, but not too many. Most people just shrug it off saying to themselves 'teenagers'. She had already loaded her stuff into the Head Boy and Girl compartment. So she went outside to wait for Harry and Ron. She hadn't seen then all summer. She got a few letters for them. She thought to herself 'boys! Can't live with and can't live with out 'um'. She laughed to herself. She leaned up against the scarlet red train. She had closed her eyes for a moment when she heard a familiar voice. "Morning, Granger," said Draco. She opened her eyes to find Draco standing in front of her. He had a smirk on his face as usual. "Morning, Malfoy," she hissed back. She looked him up and down. He had changed over the summer. He looked well more like a well man. You could tell he had a very well toned stomach, and his arms were more muscular. Hermione thought to herself man he got hot over the summer. Then she slapped herself mentally for thinking such a thing. This is Draco Malfoy we're talking about here! She realized that she was staring at him, but the odd thing about is he was staring back at her and looking her up and down. Draco thought to himself since when did Granger become so good looking. She filled out a whole lot more, and her hair isn't bushy like it usually is. And she looks very sexy in that tank top. Wait a minute Draco! You think Hermione is sexy! She is a mudblood you fool! He spanned out of it. Hermione blinked. "What?" she asked, "Do I have something on my face?" He laughed with a smirk on his face, "No!" The he walked away. Then she saw Harry and Ron walking towards her. Hey Herm! Hey Harry! Hey Ron! They hugged each other, and then Hermione kissed them each on the cheek. What did Malfoy want?" asked Ron.  
  
"To tell you the truth I don't know," she replied. They all laughed. "I wonder who Head Boy and Girl is?" asked Harry while staring directly at Hermione. She laughed and said, "Well probably not to your surprise, but I am Head Girl. She giggled again. Harry and Ron both congratulated her, but then told her they had to go. She told them that she would see them at school! Hermione figured she needed to go back to the Head Boy and Girl compartment. So go on the Hogwarts Express, and walked down the hall to her compartment. She slid the door open, and she saw none other than Draco Malfoy. She groaned very loudly. She figures he would be Head Boy, but hoped it wouldn't be true! "Surprise, Surprise!" Malfoy called. Apparently he heard her groan. "How in the hell did you get to become Head Boy, Malfoy? Did your dad buy your way into becoming Head Boy?" she hissed at him. Malfoy looked bit annoyed. "No my father didn't get me this job! He could careless!" he said. She rolled her eyes and sat across from him. She actually took this time to notice the compartment. The window was bigger, and the seats were bigger and more comfortable. Heck! The whole compartment was bigger. She started staring out the out the window. She was looking at the students with their pet cats and owls. They were so young, and you could she in the 1st year's eyes that were beside themselves with joy. Hermione regretted no being raised in a wizarding family for she would have been prepared in how lot more time for Hogwarts. She suddenly felt like some one was staring at her. She looked back to Malfoy, and sure enough he was staring at her again! "She something you like, Malfoy?" she asked while trying no to giggle. He was brought back to reality. He was thinking about her again. She was very pretty. "No, Granger, you only wish," he snickered. She rolled her eyes. "As if," she sounded very annoyed. Why did he keep staring at her? Well since he did to her twice she might as well stare back. When she said she was going to stare she didn't mean she was going to look him, but that what ended up happening. She thought to herself: Man he is hot! His hair was once always so slicked back, but now it soft and natural. A piece of his hung down into his eyes which looked very sexy. He had got a little tan over the summer, but not a big one because he was stile pale at little. Pale had always looked good on him. He was wearing a white tight t-shirt along with a pair of black paints. The shirt showed off his muscles. He had defiantly had been lifting weights over the summer. He knew what would make him look sexy, and he also knew he was sexy. That's one thing that defiantly one thing that will never change. That he had pride in himself. (End thoughts) The train's whistle blew. Telling everyone that they would be leaving in a few min she looked out, and saw all the mother's and father's waving off their children. The train blew once more, and they were off. Hermione just stared out the window. She didn't want to get in an argument with Malfoy. She never actually had been 'alone' with Malfoy. He was either always with Crabbe and Goyle, and she had either had been always with Harry and Ron. So she really didn't know how to act. She drifted off to sleep for about a couple of hours. When she woke up Malfoy was gone she decided that she would go ahead and take this time to get. She pulled out her robes, and had just taken her shirt off when Malfoy opened the door. He didn't look he was pulling the door shut, and when he turned around there she was getting undressed. She hadn't heard him open the compartment door. He just stood there. She had DEFIANTLY had got more filled out and all in the right place. He snorted to cover his laugh. Who would of that Granger would be undressing in front of him. But apparently he snorted to loud. Hermione quickly pulled her uniform shit on, and turned around to see Malfoy. "Ugh! Malfoy can you please let some on know when you're in the room!" she said annoyed. This was weird he thought why wasn't she yelling at him, or telling him to leave. Had granger 'grown up' over the summer? He decided to test this thought. Hermione went back to getting dressed. Malfoy pulled out his robes and Hermione got a peek at his stomach. He had a six pack! She gasped to herself, but Malfoy heard it. He laughed! "See something you like, Granger?" he asked will he had a smirk on his face. "No!" she said a bit mad. So she had returned to getting dressed. She had her back to him. So she didn't know that she was staring at her. Man! She is a hot. She defiantly got sexy over the summer. He mentally slapped himself. She is a mudblood you fool! Your father would kill you if he ever found you liked a mudblood! Wait did i just I liked Granger. Yes, I did, but is it true? I don't know! Maybe! Ugh! Never mind just drop that thought! He had sat down, and now was staring out the window. Hermione was doing the same. The rest of the train ride was silent. They arrived at the Hogsmeade Train Station. Professor McGonagall called out the Head Boy and Girl please come this way. Hermione and Draco walked over to her. She pointed to her carriage, and said this is yours you tow are the only ones aloud to ride in it. When you arrive please come to my office we have a few things we need to discuss. They told her okay, and they walked to over to the carriage. Pansy saw Malfoy, and ran over to him to him give him a hug. She asked if she ride with them. He rolled his eyes and told her no. He almost had to push her off of him. 


	3. Dormitories

Chapter 3  
  
Hermione and Draco sat in silence the whole way up to the castle. They got out, and went to Professor McGonagall's office. She was already waiting for them. She told to sit down. She said that has been some changes. Now the Head Boy and Girl had to share a dorm, a room, and a bed. She looked sternly at them and said that she didn't want anything going in that bed that shouldn't be going on. They started laughing. Hermione caught her breath, and said that she seriously doubt that would happen. Professor just said okay. She said follow me I'll show to your dorm. They reached a portrait with an old fat man. Professor told them the password and that no teacher or anyone else could get in even if the know the password. Also they would be eating in since they had missed supper. They walked in. It was decorated with Slytherin and Gryffindor colors. There was a huge fire place with a red and green couch in font of it. There was a king size bed in the middle of the room. It had Slytherin drapes one side and Gryffindor on the other. The bathroom had a huge bath tub with about twenty different knobs. The shower was also huge, and it had about en different knobs as well. Over next to the fire place was a table with two plates, two cups, and two sets of silver ware. Hermione sat down and Draco quickly followed. There was a note on the table. It said to say what you want. Hermione wanted spaghetti. Draco ordered some type of chicken. They ate in silence. Hermione finished, and told Malfoy that she was getting into the shower, and not to walk in on her. He just rolled his and said not to take all the hot water, or he'll seek revenge. Hermione laughed. She went and got her pajamas, and head off to the bathroom. About thirty minutes she came wearing a light blue spaghetti strap shirt and a pair of white sleeping pants. Malfoy glanced at her, but she didn't notice. He asked was she done. She told him yes. Hermione went, and got a book and sat on the red couch. She had read about a hundred pages when Draco came out. He was in nothing but his boxers. Hermione glanced up from her book and smiled to herself. "I figured you would be sitting in front of the fire reading a book!" he said. "You should try it some time! I mean reading a book!" she replied while smirking at him. He just rolled his eyes and sat down next to her.  
  
Draco thoughts:  
  
She is so hot! I really like her or maybe more than like. Her dreamy brown eyes make my knees goes weak, and my body craves her beyond belief. Wait one minute I am talking about Granger here. If my dad knew I was thinking about that mudblood he'd kill me on the spot. That's why no one could ever know I like no love Hermione Granger. But I yet I hate her so cause she cause me so much pain. Just because she is a mudblood no muggle-born, I wish I could turn her in a pureblood. She would be everything my dad would want in a wife looks, smarts, and cleverness, but this could never be. Why does this always happen to me. Why does something I want and love out my reach and always will be.  
  
End thoughts. (A/n: I know I should put Hermione's thoughts in but she reading remember!)  
  
"We need to get to bed! It's getting late!" said Draco.  
  
"Huh, Oh okay, be there in a sec."  
  
"Alright"  
  
They both crawled in the bed. As soon their head hit the pillow they went to sleep. When Hermione woke up the next morning she felt something wrapped around her waist other than her blanket. She lifted the covers to see what it. She gasped and started giggling. Draco had taken his arm and wrapped around her waist during the night. She was sure by accident. He probably was use to Pansy ('that slut' she mumbled) being there. Draco naturally woke up when she started giggling. He was wondering why she was laughing, and suddenly realized where his arm was, and why she was giggling. He jerked his arm from around her. Hermione was able to catch her breath, and say "What? Did think I was the slut Pansy Parkinson (sp)?" He glared at her, but didn't know what to say. He didn't know why that happened. He was just as confused are she was if not more. "I am going to take a shower!" was the only thing he could say.  
  
"Don't take all the hot water" she called out to him as he stormed off to the bathroom. He heard her, and so he slammed to door to let her know. He wasn't mad her, but just at himself 


End file.
